Who Are You?
by AegisX-TAIL
Summary: AU After Voldemort's first fall, 15 month old Harry Potter vanished from the British wizarding world. Now that Voldemort has been returned to a body,, its time for Harry to return along with some new allies to finally lay Riddle to rest. Permanently.


_**Who Are You? **_

_**By: AegisX**_

_**Decided to start another Harry Potter fic, only this one's time line has been shifted by 11 years. Maybe I'll be able to make something of this one, but yeah. I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. On with the show…. **_

_**Summary**__**: AU- After Voldemort's first fall, 15 month old Harry Potter vanished from the British wizarding world. Now that Voldemort has been returned to a body,, its time for Harry to return along with some new allies to finally lay Riddle to rest. Permanently.**_

_**Chapter 1-**__Fate's not so subtle change…_

_**November 3rd, 1993**_

"They're gone!" A cloaked figure ran into the room yelling. Several people stood up, surrounding the yelling figure as they tried to get more information from him. "James and Lily Potter are dead. They were killed in their homes by Voldemort." More people entered the room, their voices adding to the rising crescendo of noise.

"But... Voldemort vanished, struck down by his own killing curse which rebounded off little Harry Potter." Everyone froze, the silence that followed that statement was almost deafening. One of the worst dark lords in history was gone, defeated by a 15 month old child.

"Where is he?" The only one in the room that hadn't spoken since the messenger's arrival startled everyone.

"Albus Dumbledore has left him in the care of Lily's normal sister." Several people cringed at that. No one in the room had anything against normal, non magical people but the problem was that Lily's sister did have a problem with magical people. She despised them and that fact was well known by many people.

"Get my team together, and tell them to get ready. We have a prophecy child to collect and protect." The room fell into controlled chaos as several people exited the room.

"What about Sirius Black? What has happened to him?"

"He confronted the Potter's betrayer and was subsequently framed for the murder of 12 normals along with the betrayer." The godfather removed from the picture and the Potter's will circumvented, leaving Harry to a muggle family. "He has been sent to Azkaban with no trial."

"We'll be collecting him as well then."

_**November 6th, 1993**_

_**3 days later...**_

Sirius Black sat in his cell, staring blankly at the wall in front of him, his ears filled with the screams of other prisoners. Prisoners of the wizarding prison, Azkaban, guarded by the abominations known as Dementors. Dementors are creatures that suck that happiness and even the happy memories of their prisoners, causing them to succumb to madness.

He knew he was innocent, that thought itself, wasn't a happy one and thus couldn't be sucked out of him by the Dementors. 'I might as well have killed them myself' that crossed his mind more often than naught as he continued staring at the wall.

The ground seemed to tremble underneath Sirius, startling him to his feet. Again it trembled, only this time the sounds of an explosion accompanied it. Twice more, explosions sounded out along with the pained shrieks of Dementors as well.

With a rusty creak, the door to his cell opened, letting sunlight into the dark room. "Sirius Black, come with me. Your godson is waiting for you."

Sirius winced as he tried to look at the stranger's face, the bright light hurting his eyes after nearly a week in the darkness. He took the offered hand, getting pulled to his feet unsteadily until he followed out the door after the cloaked man. "You blew open Azkaban?"

The cloaked man only chuckled at that as they arrived at the newly made hole.

A couple hours later, the entire British wizarding population started to panic. The news of the Azkaban's attack and the escape of Sirius Black was made known to the public. The panic partially subsided when Sirius Black was found dead almost a week later in a muggle park.

_**June 24**__**th**__**, 2007**_

_**15 years later... **_

"Aarrghh…" The 14 almost 15 year old Harry Potter tumbled out of his bed with a pained scream. He'd been having a strange dream, different from the normal dreams he had, as it was almost as if it was real. He watched as a witch was tied to a grave, shrieking in fear when a balding, overweight man pulled a large stone cauldron forward. 'Traitor!' the thought lanced through his mind as he watched Peter Pettigrew prepare the cauldron.

He watched as Pettigrew brought Voldemort back into a corporeal body and then, Voldemort's execution of the tied up witch. Her life ending with a burst of green light that brought him back to consciousness, his scar burning in pain and bleeding as he clutched it.

His door was opened with a slam as several people entered the room, all carrying weapons. "Harry! Harry, are you alright?" the purple haired leader stepped forward, picking Harry up off the floor.

"What's wrong?" Sirius had run into the room, his long black hair swing wildly. His clothing put on haphazardly over his lean, toned body. 

"_He's_ back! _He's_ back! Pettigrew brought Voldemort back."

"Just… Just go to sleep for now. Tomorrow we'll talk about this." Sirius grimaced as he watched his godson be put to sleep with a slight pinch to one of his pressure points. "Don't worry, Sirius, he's in a dreamless sleep." With one last look, Sirius exited the room being followed by two people, leaving Harry in the company of two of his closest friends.

_**September 1**__**st**__**, 2007**_

_**2 months later… **_

"New School, celebrity status, rich boy, and the savior of the world. No pressure, right Harry?" Harry walked through the Platform 9 ¾'s gate with a laugh, being followed by his closest friends/bodyguards. He'd grown to a height of 5'8, his body slim but toned by constant training. His wild unruly hair tied back in a ponytail as his emerald green eyes took everything in at once.

He felt someone tug on the black jacket he wore, pulling him back into a headlock. "Get off, Rick." He tried to get the taller teen off him, his hair going loose in the process. "Sarah, get him off!" He cried out and his request was granted as Rick cried out in pain as he let go and pulled back.

He turned back, grinning widely at the sight of Richard Grimm, scion of the Grimm family, trying to get his purple hair free of Sarah MacDowel, her blue braided hair swishing around her as she laughed. Once Harry managed to separate them both, Rick took a glance at the reflective surface of a small window to make sure his long purple hair was pushed back out of his face. His blue-gray eyes holding a mischievous glint as he fiddled with his earrings.

He straightened the collar of the shirt he wore over his toned, lanky but toned body. "Don't stare too much, you're not getting any prettier you know." Sarah's soft, yet inviting voice reached his ears. Rick glanced at her reflection, whistling as he and Harry admired her fairly tall, fairly curvy body as she pushed her blue braids out of her mischievous brown eyes

"Hey, hey, leave the flirting for the train. We'll be on it long enough as it is, you know." Harry's words brought a grimace from Rick as he yanked both of them towards the train, pushing past people without apologizing. They'd just passed a family of red heads, bumping into a tall, gangly one who whirled around to see who'd bumped him.

Ronald Weasley frowned as he watched the people that bumped him out of the way; walk off talking as if they didn't notice. "I still say we look like skittles!" The girl's voice carried over the crowd and Ron shook his head muttering something about barmy people. He turned back to his mother who was giving them last minute instructions and warnings.

"You might need to keep this a secret but… Harry Potter is coming to Hogwarts this year." That one brought Ron back from the blank place he went to when spacing out. After a few more words, they boarded the train only to stop halfway through the second carriage to watch the spectacle that was unfolding.

"Mind your mouth, Death Eater, or I'll mind it for you."

On the floor was Draco Malfoy, his usually haughty, sneering face contorted into one of pain. Crabbe and Goyle were both pinned to the wall with an arm to their throats by two of the strange people that bumped him. The third one, the purple haired one pinned Malfoy to the ground, a knee on his back holding him down as his right arm was twisted close to its breaking point.

"Y-you c-c-can't do this to me! I'm a Prefect." Draco whined, trying to use his position to his advantage. He tried to shift himself enough to throw off his captor, and yet the only thing he earned himself was having his arm jerked up higher, the bones creaking.

"Hey!" a distinctly feminine voice sounded out from behind Ron, who was watching with a grin on his face. "Stop that this instant or you're bound to be expelled." A bushy haired witch appeared, her brown eyes flashing as she gave her orders.

Rick started to get up, releasing Malfoy's arm before delivery a strong left punch to the back of Draco's head. With a loud crack and a whimper of pain, Draco Malfoy's nose crunched into the floor, blood pooling from the broken nose. Goyle and Crabbe joined him on the floor after being dispatched by a knee straight to the nether regions.

Laughing, the trio walked off leaving Malfoy and his cronies lying on the ground while Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger stared at their retreating backs. "That black haired bloke had a scar on his forehead, is he… could he be…" Ron trailed off as he realized where he was standing and who he was standing around. Only one other person heard his musings and a slightly worrisome glint appeared in her eyes.

Harry was grinning at a joke that Sarah made while the cut through another carriage. Almost to the end, they felt a strange yet familiar energy surround them which made Harry, Rick and Sarah all look forwards at once. "Is she? She's one of them, right?" They were standing right behind a blonde haired girl with waist long straggly dirty blond hair. She was currently trying to make her way past some older students who were being uncooperative with her for some reason and that rankled Rick to no ends.

"Need any help, pretty girl?" Rick gave her a smile as she turned to face the person who'd tapped her on her shoulder. A small smile appeared on her face as Rick picked up her trunk, following Harry who shoved past the older students. "Thank you." She said simply as she followed after Sarah.

They grabbed a compartment in the last carriage, sliding Luna's trunk on the racks above as she pulled out a magazine from her robe pocket. "You all wear a lot of black; you're liable to get a Clotting Snufflepun." Her strange sentence only brought a smile on to their faces as they eyed their clothing. Form fitting black jeans, boots and long sleeve buttoned up black shirts for them, with Rick only in his shirt, Harry wearing a black jacket over his and Sarah wearing a small grey zip up hoody that barely reached past her ribs.

"Hello, my name's Harry Potter."

That line brought Luna back up from her magazine as she gave him a nod as if confirming his identity for him. "I'm Luna Lovegood. But I don't know who you two are." She turned her almost unblinking gaze towards Rick and Sarah, who both grinned at her.

"I'm Richard Grimm, but call me Rick." Rick pulled out a shrunken trunk from his pocket, placing it on the ground as he unshrunk it, digging through it for something.

"My name's Sarah MacDowel," Sarah gave Luna a friendly smile as they both watched Rick dig through his trunk. Eventually even Harry was intrigued as he started asking as to what he was looking for. "I'm looking for my book. I left in here somewhere." The Hogwarts Express started up, pulling away from the station slowly as Harry leaned against the window and dozed off.

"Selfish bastard," Rick's words brought a grin to Sarah's face as she pulled out a magazine, immersing herself in it. After a few more minutes of searching, he closed the trunk and leaned back against the seat, getting comfortable as he kept an eye to his surroundings. Everyone but Harry looked up when the compartment door slid open, revealing a short, slim red headed girl who was kind of pretty in a plain way along side of a tall, nervous looking brown haired boy.

The red head's eyes pass through everyone at least once, glancing them over before she fixes her gaze on Luna. "Do you mind if we sit here?" she pulled her companion back when he tried to move away, muttering about finding some place else. "Don't be silly, I'm sure they won't mind." She reassured him as she turned back to the people in the compartment.

"Knock yourself out," Rick answered with a shrug as Sarah moved over next to him, leaving the seats next to Luna empty. The compartment fell into silence once more only this time it was an awkward silence for Ginny and Neville as they watched the trio discretely.

It was a while longer when the compartment door opened once more; bring Harry out of his nap. He was in mid yawn when Hermione nearly squealed in excitement. "It is true then! You're Harry Potter!" Luna paid no attention as both Ginny and Neville seemed to melt into a puddle of unintelligible sounds.

"Well, I'm not the muffin man. I'm just Harry Potter. You want an autograph? A kiss? My soul?" Harry snapped at Hermione, bringing her to silence as she blushed a deep scarlet. Ginny had fallen into silence as well, blushing that bright Weasley red that all members of her family blushed as she looked at the floor.

It turns out that Hermione wasn't alone as there were two other people with her, both trying their hardest to keep away the increasing crowd. "You want to close that door anytime soon?" He arched an eyebrow at her as she closed the door behind her, still standing inside the crowded compartment.

The crowd that had been forming outside pulled away from the compartment window when a red burst of light splashed against one. "Would you mind lapping it up Sarah, we have a visitor." Sarah got up; shifting to sit in Rick's lap and draping her feet onto Harry's as well as Hermione took a seat next to them.

Minutes passed, the silence seemed almost thicker with Hermione sitting with them. Those that knew her also would know that the slight tremble in hands meant she was itching to start asking questions. Ginny knew that it was taking most of Hermione's self control to stop herself from firing off questions.

"I'm bored. Anyone up for a kissing game?" Harry's voice was close to sounding innocent, if you didn't look at the not so innocent look in his eyes as the young Hogwarts students blushed. "How about you Rick? Wanna make out? Snog a bit, as they say?" The trio didn't bother hiding their laughter at the choking noises, which had increased. Luna didn't look perturbed by what Harry said, as she smiled at the others, "Be careful, this cold weather attracts choking nattlebugs."

_**A/N – and that's the end of this chapter…. Adios for now… and I'll see you in the next chapter of W.A.Y. Hope it's of some interest to everyone. Now adios for now reall… R&R.**_


End file.
